1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge assemblies in general, and more particularly to a hinge assembly for pivotally connecting a lid to a receptacle of a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, insulated containers, such as coolers for cold drinks or the like, are well known in the art. Typical insulated containers include a box-like receptacle and a lid mounted thereon and pivotable between open and closed positions. The insulated containers further include hinge assemblies connecting the lid to the receptacle for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. Hinge assemblies are known for pivotally connecting the lid to receptacle of insulated containers. Hinge assemblies are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,412 and 3,962,750.
While hinge assemblies for containers, including but not limited to those discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for typical applications and conditions, improvements that may enhance their performance and cost are possible.